Rise of Eon
by nekko89
Summary: spidey must join forces with Ghost Rider and The Invisable Woman to defeat a new evil.


Spiderman

The Rise of Eon

The starry night sky was peaceful. Little twinkling spots swirling in the sky then lighting struck. Thunder rolled like crack of a whip or a big drum. Lightning flashed again zipping to earth with all of its energy.

Peter Parker watched the freak lighting storm from his apartment window. Shrugging he just kept on watching

"That's weird the weather man said it would be clear tonight." Deciding to ignore it peter headed to his room. The bed looked inviting even if it was small. He pulled back the red covers and slid between the sheets he would shower in the morning. Sleep claimed him like a lost child and he was out in moments.

The storm continued to rage then a thick bolt of lightening struck the roof of a building. The flash of light revealed a mysterious shadow.

He looked from the building the rain and storm not bothering him in the least. He saw the cars trolling the busy streets of New York. The city that never sleeps lives up to its name and the mystery person observing from the roof took advantage of it.

"So these are the people of earth I will rule?" He seemed to ask himself grinning wildly.

SPIDEYSPIDEYSPIDEY

The alarm woke Peter intruding on his peaceful dream of MJ and photography. After a quick shower and a change of clothes Peter ran out the door.

"Time to go make some money." Peter groaned running out the front door easily avoiding his oppressive proprietor. He couldn't help but wonder what that lighting storm was about as he stared at a cloudless sky?

'_I better sell these Spiderman pictures to Jameson'._ Peter thought as he sped on hi bike through the streets. Cars honked as he cut across a lane only his incredible reflexes saving him from a collision.

He turning again wihtout looking he crashed into a ladyon the corner. She fell to ground and Peter went with her his bike flying int oa light pole.

"I'm a so sorry miss." said Peter. Dusting the dirt off his pants.

"Don't worry about it." She said turning around to face Peter.

"Susan Storm" said peter. Recognition widening his eyes.

"Yes, but uhmm m…how do you know my name?" The young man looked so familiar

"It's me Peter Parker you were my substitute teacher in Biology. He smiled at old his substitute teacher again.

"So what have you been up to lately? Peter asked laughing anxiously he felt really bad about runing her over with his bike.

"I'm just going to teach a Biology class at NYU what about you?"

"I'm a photographer for daily bugle"

"Still can't let go of a camera can you? I better get going Peter or I am going to be late." Peter glanced at his watch as well and blanched

"I'll see you around Ms .Storm." Waving good-bye to his old subsitute teacher peter hoppedback onto his bike and took to the streets again.

"You too." Ms. Storm threw back crossign the street as the light turned green.

"I better hurry or else Jameson will fire me." Peter groaned pedallign faster down the street.

Going at full speed, he managed to make it to the bugle on time. Stepping into the elvator, he headed up to the top floor.

"Here are the spiderman photos Mr. Jameson," Peter said droppign the envelope onto Jameson's desk.

"They're good Parker I'll give you 200 for these." Jemeson bellowed before his phone started ringing. He grabbed the reciever.

"TELL MS RIGGS THAT IF SHE DOESEN"T WANT THE PICTURE WE HAVE TO RUN SHE HAD BETTER SEND US A NEW ONE!!"

"But you allways give me full price for good Spiderman pictures."

"Time has changed Parker Spidey is Old news I hear Ghost Rider is in the city you get me a picture of him then we'll talk about money."

"What if I get you pictures of Spiderman and Ghoster Rider teaming up?"

"If you get those kinds of pictures I'll double the money."

'_Don't worry Jay Jay I'll those pictures as Spiderman.' _Peter thought before grabbign the elvator down stairs to get his new assignment.

During the night, spiderman was web-swinging flying from building to building.

"This is just great how I purpose to find Ghost Rider?"

"Oh! No my spider senses."

A lighting attack stroke Spiderman and fell on top of a building.

"Who did that?" Spiderman asked sending a web out to catch himself. Landing roughly on a roof he stood shakily.

"I did." said the mysterious man a maniacle giglle piercing the air.

"Who are you?"

"I am Eon your new master of this world."

Well Eon if you to take over the earth you gotta go through your friendly neighood spiderman.

"Well Spiderman if you think you can beat then bring it"

"It's on cloack boy"

Spiderman arm flung out sending ribbons of sticky web around Eon.

"Try breacking that Mr. Dark and ulgy."

"Fool you don't know the power I possess." Eon's eyes flashed and he sparks burnign away the web with lightning

"Now will show my power." Eone announced madly as he held his hands together compressing milliions of volts. Then he let loose with a lightning bolt worthy of Zeus. The bolt blasted Spiderman right in the chest. Spidey collapsed twitching as the force of nature ranthrough him.

"This ….guy is….. powerful."He mumbled on the ground as his spasminign slowed.

"Before I take your world I will finish you off first."Eon declared before building another sphere of energy. When he raisedh his hand A chain flaming chain grabeed Eons hand.

"Who dares to mess with me?" Eon Snarled turning around anxiosly

"Who are you?"

"Ghost Rider." He leveled his shotgun and fired twice at Eon. "Judgement is swift.

Econ disappeard into the shadows before the bullets connected.

"Spiderman are you alright?" ghost Rider asked helping Spiderman up.

"I'm fine but thanks Ghost Rider."

"Don't worry I'm just passing."

"By the way what are doing here in New York?" Ghost rider pulled out a scroll and urolled it."I got a job in the area. It looks like I beat him for now."

"Oh! No my senses are going crazy."

"Be careful Eon is still alive."

"Ghost Rider and Spiderman stood by each other side to stay alert.

Eon arose from the shadows

"Fools it will take more than that to beat me and now I send you both to oblivion." :He snarled lightnign dancing between his gloved hands

With his full power, he unleashed the full power of the storm on them both.

"My destiny awaits." Eon cackled before fading into the shadows .

Spiderman open his eyes to find out that he and Ghost Rider was still alive.

"What going on and how we are still alive?" said Ghost Rider. Wondering what going on.

"By way where are we?"

"Both of you are on the new Fantastic Four Jet" said a mysterious voice.

"Hey I know that voice it the invisable woman."

"Your right Spiderman it's me." Coming form behind the seat of the Cokot Pit.

"Thank for saving our butts but what are you doing here too?" Curious to know.

"I came to here for some R&R but it like it will to wait so who was that guy?"

"His name is Econ and he is one Bab dude." said Spiderman

"It was a good thing I save the two of you so we better find him and fast."

"No way can I not take nother a lighting attack from that guy." Waveing his back and fourth.

Don't worry about that I slove that problem because Mr.Fantastic made this especially for you Spiderman. Walking up to the jet closet.

In the mist somke the closet relieve a new bule outfit with a yellow spider on the front of the chest for Spiderman.

"I hope you like it because it made out of rubber so will it protect from those lighting attack, it has aweb cartage and fluded, and the vider attach the mask has a motion dector, a tracker, and a neat signature in other words it the best." Acting all confience.

"I can't wait to put this test just give me a second put it."

With flash he changes in to his new outfit.

"Looking Spiderman." said Ghost Rider.

"Thanks!

"Boy we must Econ now."

"Any ideal on where he going?"

"I know I put tracker on him."

"He headed south"

"Nice job Spidey!"

"Take your seat and hang on." Flying the jet as fast it can go.

"I found Econ he at the museum of Gems & Knight Armor."

Inside the museum they find him stealing a yellow gem.

"Just what are planning to do?"

"Since willing to know this a thunder gem with I will a portal so my can evade this planted." said Econ

"That not going to happen." said Ghost Rider. Charging toward Econ.

"You can't stop me." Blasting Ghost Rider in the Knight Armor room.

He fell hard into the armor smaching it. He sees the sword the armor holding and grabed it.

"Let get him." Said Spiderman

" Wait Spiderman." said Invisable woman. Holding him back.

"Now l'm off to the desret to release my army."

"Where Econ?"

"He has gone to the desret."

"We better get moving."

"Ghost Rider where did that sword?"

"I get the feeling am going to need now let go."

In the derset the clouds started to turn dark, the sky full of lighting, ground shaking, and a portal opening.

"Now destiny is forfill at last."

"Not we have anything say about it."

"Fools your to late." Shooting lighting from his hand.

"Don't worry I got this." Drawning the sword to block the attacked.

"Hurry remove the gem from his neck I hold this forever." Struggling to hold the attacked.

"Invisable woman put a forcefield arround the portal so the army can't come in and I'll get the gem."

"Right!"

"Here we go." Shooting his web to grabb the gem.

"I got it."

"It doesn't am still powerfull." siad Econ

"Spiderman what arewe going to do?"

With a idea.

"Ghost Rider wrap your chains around him." He thew his chains of fire around Econ.

"Now it my turn." He his web arround Econ.

"Let give him a big toss Invisable Woman release your Force field now." Invisable Woman lowers her froce field.

With a big throw they threw Eon right into the portal.

The powers of Econ close the portal in a big blast of fire.

"What just the happen."

"The powers of Econ and the portal cause to employ on each other."

"Is Eon gone for good?"

"I think so."

"It fun fighting along you I better go." Ghost Rider calls fourth his bike.

"Don't worry you guys will see again." Riding off in a blaze of fire.

"Come on Spiderman let go back to New York."

The invisable Woman & Sipderman flys in the new fantasic four jet back to New York.


End file.
